


To Be Left Unknowing

by TheTranscriber (BestOfOne)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Missing, Other, all routes are meshed together, each one is briefly referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestOfOne/pseuds/TheTranscriber
Summary: One would notice if the sun went missing. Like the sun, she was their center. So why didn’t they notice?(All relationships are platonic, set a year after the first party MC hosts without any specified route being chosen)
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, Han Jumin & Main Character, Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Two days before the alert even came through. Two days of wondering where her wonderful presence went, if she was okay. A year into her membership in the RFA, MC seemingly dropped off the face of the earth. 

She no longer stayed at the apartment, moving out after the incident with the security system. She did however, stay within the city and became valued by everyone as a friend. Someone everyone confided in. 

Jumin warmed up to her, slowly untangling his hidden emotions. They talked often, and sometimes if his father was being particularly scandalous, well into the night. He liked to offer to take her places, give her things she didn't have. But she rejected every offer, because he was enough. It eased a great deal off of him to hear her say that. Jaehee found herself with a slightly smaller workload, MC having taught Jumin healthier and easier ways of expresssing frustration, and didn't have to worry about being asked to watch Elizabeth the 3rd because MC took over that duty whenever needed. 

They got along well because of that, sometimes MC would go to Jaehee's apartment to keep her company. She helped the stressed woman find a newfound appreciation for coffee, other than something to keep her awake. At some point, MC helped pitch an idea to Jumin about starting a small project, and it was approved (She and Jaehee were put in charge, and the business and her work ethic were seeing growth). Discussions of Zen and his latest - or an older- musical were common. Her presence relaxed Jaehee like no other, a true friend in times of need. 

If anyone in the RFA caught Zen's interest, it was MC. She gave him an energy for life he didn't have a hold of before she joined. A year ago, his only motivation for getting up was to prove his family wrong and find success. But now it was to take care of himself for once. The first time MC visited him was when he was injured, it was a couple weeks after she helped arrange the first party they'd had in a long time. If anyone was welcome to nag Zen into taking care of himself, it was her. She took all his bad habits and helped him get rid of them, while supplying him with the strength he needed to finally find meaning in what he did. 

Entirely aimless now that Rika was gone, Yoosung didn't intend to try and live in a way that would've made her proud. He sunk into LOLOL, accepting morbidly that he wouldn't accomplish anything while attending university. He was so close to grazing rock bottom before MC raised him from the depths. During the first party, she'd pulled him aside and told him that while they were essentially strangers, she cared about him. His struggles with life hurt her, as did everyone else's. She voiced this to him, and he almost cried. Throughout the rest of the evening sometimes she would introduce him to someone, even a well known therapist he now sees sometimes to help him process his lingering grief and regrets over Rika's passing. Since then, he's slowly easing off his gaming habit and his grades have been improving. 

Much like his security system, Seven was a hard person to crack. But if you knew the right passwords, he opened up like a book. The beginning of their friendship was humorous, laden with small jokes and happiness. After the first party and dealing with the hacker, he became closed off and distant. MC thought she worked through his guilt complex, but there was one last layer. Consistent with their tradition in spontaneity, she went to his place to talk and found him laying there looking as still as a statue. He broke down as soon as he spotted her. How he couldn't live like this, couldn't work until he died, how he couldn't stand the thought of being forgotten. MC devised a plan then, to spend time with Seven and make as many memories as possible. They take pictures of all their adventures, even if they don't leave Seven's place. The last person to ever forget him would be her, and it was a promise. 

_Zen has entered the chatroom_  
_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

Z: Has anyone heard from MC? I left my jacket at her place and she isn't answering.  
Z: Oh, hello Jaehee. 

JK: Hello, Zen. Perhaps she is working? She's a writer and likes to go on binges sometimes.  
JK: I will try calling as well.  
_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

Z: I hope nothing's wrong. I'll just go workout and call again later. Maybe she's busy.  
_Zen has left the chatroom_

Jaehee's call went to voicemail. As did the next two, so she stopped altogether. Just then, an intern walked up and placed more forms and files on her desk. While she was concerned, it'd have to wait.

Dealing with the work now was better than it dragging on into her downtime, she knew that.

 _Yoosung has entered the chatroom_  
Y: If Seven wasn't updating the emotes right now, I'd spam.  
Y: Jaehee is right, MC does tend to get into her ideas a lot. But usually her phone ringing would break her out of it? 

_707 has entered the chatroom_  
707: Up late again, Yoosung????  
707: **I'm going to tell MC you're playing LOLOL again!!!**

Y: **No!**  
Y: **I-I haven't been playing for almost three months now!**  
Y: **I'm LOLOL free!**

707: Then explain to God Seven why you are up at this time????

Y: I was waiting for MC?  
Y: I was going to call, but I saw she might be busy. So I was going to wait. 

707: **God Seven is still suspicious.**  
707:But okay. Lololololol 

Y: It is really late...  
Y: I think I'll go to bed. I have to study for an exam next week, and she wouldn't want me to be tired.  
Y: Night.  
_Yoosung has left the chatroom_

707: **Seven, Defender of Justice shall stand guard for the return of the lost member!**  
707: wait, never mind. I'll keep an eye out, but I just got some work soooooooo  
707: bye bye! Lololol  
_707 has left the chatroom_

While what he said was true, MC wouldn't want him to be up so late, he couldn't help but worry. His instincts told him something was off. But he couldn't say anything lest he worry everyone. He decided if she wasn't back by tomorrow, he'd go visit her. He rarely did, as he was busy with school and she with the RFA and her writing. 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_  
_Yoosung has entered the chatroom_

JH: Good morning, Yoosung. How are your studies? 

Y: Good morning, and they're fine.  
Y: Have you talked to MC yet? Usually she comes to say hello but...

JH: I'm sure she's fine. If she wasn't, we'd probably know by now, yes?  
JH: Seven looks out for her. As do all of us. She'll log in later. 

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_  
JK: Mr. Han, you have a meeting in 30 minutes with the committee following up on a couple of projects.  
JK: Hello, Yoosung. 

Y: Morning, Jaehee. 

JH: I'll be right there. Elizabeth the 3rd has been sick recently and I need to give her medicine before I leave.  
JH: Don't worry too much, Yoosung. 

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

Y: Do you think she's okay, Jaehee? 

JK: Yes. When she does stay up writing she does tend to sleep late.  
JK: Like Mr. Han said, I'm sure she'll log in later.  
JK: I'll be going now. Enjoy your day. 

Y: You too, and don't forget to grab lunch! 

JK: Thank you. 

_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

Y: I know she does keep weird sleeping habits, but it doesn't feel right this time. 

_Yoosung has left the chatroom_

It is concerning that MC wasn't active, but sometimes she just didn't open the messenger. The first time it happened, Jumin called so much he almost took the next day of work off just to look for her. But eventually later in the afternoon she did appear, informing them of her work and how she stayed up throughout. On those days, he'd offer to find solutions to help her sleep better, but she'd state it wasn't because she was unable to, but because she had so many ideas she had to get them down before they left. He admired her for her dedication to her craft. 

_Zen has entered the chatroom_  
Z: She's still not answering, it's almost lunch.  
Z: I hope she isn't skipping meals. 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_  
JH: Oh, it's you.   
JH: I was hoping to talk to MC, but she hasn't been online. 

Z: Hey, Trust Fund Kid. MC hasn't talked to you yet?  
Z: At least one of us should've heard from her by now. 

_Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_  
JK: This is getting worrisome. 

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom_  
Y: I don't have any more classes right now.  
Y: So I'm on my way to check. 

JH: Perhaps that is best. 

Z: For once, I agree.  
Z: Even if I wanted to first. 

JK: Mr. Han, you have one last meeting today scheduled for later this afternoon.  
JK: Yoosung, send her my best regards. 

Y: Okay, I'll let you guys know!  
_Yoosung has left the chatroom_

JH: About that, Elizabeth the 3rd's illness has gotten worse. The security I left to watch her has reported her being unable to eat since this morning.  
JH: I scheduled another appointment with the veterinarian, and will be unable to attend.  
JH: I apologize, but I must go.  
_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

JK: While I do wish I'd receive more warning, at least he isn't making me take care of Elizabeth. 

Z: Yes, you have enough work as it is.  
Z: You don't need to be watching the furball as well.  
Z: I think I'm going to go practice my lines again. To keep busy while we wait for Yoosung.  
Z: Remember to eat, Jaehee.  
_Zen has left the chatroom_

JK: I hope MC is well.  
JK: I have a meeting to reschedule, so I'll be going now.  
_Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom_

Being in college and unemployed, Yoosung couldn't afford a car. So he took the bus, sat as far away from everyone as he could. If he thought the RFA was strange, some bus goers were downright crazy. But today he was on a mission. Disregarding distracting thoughts, he tried to arrange his words for when he saw her. Start with a friendly greeting? Or should he immediately start telling her how much they worried over her absence? 

The bus stopped and he was already speed walking his way up to her apartment door, but what would he say? He didn’t need to decide what to say, because no one answered. He knocked and knocked but to no avail. 

His mother would skin him alive if she knew what he was going to do, but he did it anyway. Gently turning the knob, he was surprised to find it unlocked. 

“MC? It’s Yoosung. Are you okay?” He didn’t wait for a reply, instead slowly opening the door and closing it behind him. 

The apartment seemed untouched. The feeling in his gut only twisted them further. This wasn’t right at all. If she was on a creative spree, this place would be covered in papers. But instead, it looked as if she’d gotten ready for the day and then simply vanished where she stood. There was even an apple on the counter, slowly browning at the bite mark. 

“MC?” His heart began to race the further into the apartment he crept. 

He checked her bedroom first, knocking and then entering. Upon not seeing her there, he quickly left. Next was the kitchen, which was nothing out of the ordinary aside from the left out breakfast. The living room was immaculate, as if she’d just cleaned it with the exception of Zen’s jacket draped over the couch. Lastly, was her favorite room. Her creation room, where she’d spend the day blowing off steam and doing activities that calmed her. 

Looking in the sliver of the room the slightly opened door created, it was just as it always was, an utterly clean mess. His anxiety increased tenfold when he pushed the door open a little more, only to see the papers strewn about near the window. And on the window... and outside. Gently lifting a page to examine it, he was confused. MC didn’t like to paint and if she did, it was outside. So why is there so much dark paint– he almost gagged. 

Generally, before he’d gotten his life together, the fastest he’d ever moved was for LOLOL. But the speed at which he pulled out his phone topped all of that. 

“Seven, help! MC’s apartment!”

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_  
_Zen has entered the chatroom_

JH: There still isn’t any conclusive evidence as to how the window was broken and the alarm didn’t go off. 

Z: God, if only I had stayed with her to make sure she was safe. 

JH: You shouldn’t blame yourself.  
JH: Focus on how she’d want you to feel. 

Z: I can’t do that if she’s missing!  
Z: I’m– I’m going out for a ride. Let me know if anything changes. 

JH: Stay safe for her sake. 

Z: yeah.  
_Zen has left the chatroom_  
_Yoosung has entered the chatroom_  
Y: Hello, Jumin. 

JH: Good morning, Yoosung.  
JH: I trust you’re still trying to attend class? 

Y: I am. It’s just...  
Y: I can’t focus anymore. 

_707 has entered the chatroom_  
707: Do you know what has always cheered me up in times of great stress, Yoosung? 

Y: if this is a joke, I’m not really feeling up for it.  
Y: have you found anything? 

JH: I was just about to ask that. 

707: You’re right about there being no evidence of the alarm being tampered with.  
707: other than the blood, there isn’t much evidence pointing to her kidnapper.  
707: I’ve even watched all the CCTVs in the area and I can’t find a single thing out of place. It’s always how it’s been. Quiet. 

Y: **Her door was unlocked!**  
Y: **Nothing was out of place! Everything was fine!**  
Y: **Why would someone hurt her?**  
Y: I’m going to go. I think I need to rest a bit more.  
_Yoosung has left the chatroom_

707: And then there were two.  
707: Where’s Jaehee? 

JH: She’s discussing with the head of the coffee house chain C&R helped start.  
JH: Since it was at her and MC’s request, they were placed in charge of it. 

707: Oh.  
707: Well, take care, Trust Fund. I know you still act like a rock but you’re hurting too.  
707: I’ll go look around the scene tomorrow and do some more digging. Until then,  
707: Seven out  
_707 has left the chatroom_

JH: He’s right.  
JH: I’d only wished I checked sooner.  
_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

He remembers wanting to call. That very same morning to ask if she’d want to get dinner with him. His father, while retired, was trying to get Jumin to approve a funding for another girlfriend’s ambitions. He felt his strings tangling at the thought. 

But before he could call, he hesitated. She’d said the day before she was going to be hanging out with Zen. A little burst of jealously went through him, but he didn’t want to think that way. MC was one of his dearest friends, and he would never deprive her a chance at happiness. Be it with other friends or him. 

She might’ve been tired from staying up late. He couldn’t divest her of her sleep, so he decided to call later. Then Zen said in the chatroom she wasn’t taking calls. He stupidly overlooked it, thinking maybe she did stay up, had gotten ideas from her time with Zen. 

He regrets it so much now. It hurts more than it should, as she’d been the one to teach him how to feel freely. In times like this, it’s especially difficult to reign them back in. 

_707 has entered the chatroom_  
707: I had to wait a until nightfall but I did manage to sneak into her place.  
707: There wasn’t anything out of place, and I looked. The only things were the papers and window.  
707: But using my advanced knowledge in everything,  
707: I managed to conclude that someone DID hack the CCTVs around her apartment, and that the alarm must’ve been reset after she was taken.  
707: The front door being unlocked remains a mystery!  
707: I’ll figure this out. For MC.  
707: **I won’t forget her.**  
_707 has left the chatroom_

The amount of ads and signs put up couldn’t be considered excessive to any member. If anything, there wasn’t enough. News channels, tabloids, anything Jumin could reach. Websites, emails, anything Seven could hack. But there was still nothing. 

A month after the start of the initial investigation, it was called off. Despite all members pushing for it to continue, they were denied. Told to hope for the best. But they had no hope. She was everything and more, the best thing to happen to any of them in a long time. 

Jumin began to retreat into himself again, forgoing any emotions to focus on work. He couldn’t bear to think about it anymore. He almost always drank a glass of wine every night to ward off the nighttime thoughts. How he could’ve–

Jaehee felt the brightness of everything lull into a dull grey. Even her time off was dreary, with no one to spend it with. What was the point of work if the only praise she looked forward to was gone? 

Yoosung almost wanted to slip again. Instead he found himself missing class not for LOLOL, but sessions with the therapist. It was excused but he knew it wouldn’t help in the long run. His dorm room was bereft of any trace of her as he’d taken down all the pictures of her. 

Zen took his bike out more often, quick to anger and generally feel any emotion. His pride in taking the stage felt muted, almost blocked off. He couldn’t fully enjoy it if she wasn’t there to cheer him on. 

In a desperate act to preserve something, Seven found himself renting the apartment. He didn’t move in and kept it how it was. Most of her possessions were shipped off to family or taken into evidence and never to be seen again so he kept what he could. He couldn’t forget her. And maybe if it got bad, he’d go in only just to pretend. 

They all did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set approximately a year after MC was reported missing.

_Jaehee has entered the chatroom_  
_Zen has entered the chatroom_  
Z: I’d like to recommend a guest.  
Z: There’s a group of investors from the theater who also donate and have a charity that gives to youth who want to pursue a career in the arts but can’t afford to. 

JK: That’s great. Tell them to contact us. 

Z: Alright.  
Z: Sorry for not saying hello. 

JK: it’s okay. We’re all feeling something right now. 

_Yoosung has entered the chatroom_  
Y: Hey everyone.  
Y: Jaehee, how are you handling all your work?

JK: I’m fine. Mr. Han has also taken the liberty of helping me with the emails.  
JK: We’ve managed a steady total of 37 potential guests and 23 absolute attendees. 

Z: That’s great! 

Y: We’ll have it up to previous party standards in no time! 

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_  
JH: The party is a month from now, so keep that in mind.  
JH: **It’d also be appreciated if no guests were mentioned last minute.**

Z: That was Yoosung. 

Y: I said I was sorry! But the dean of the university is pretty well known, so I had to ask! 

JK: it’s okay, they were only teasing. 

_707 has entered the chatroom_  
707: lolololol  
707: tsk tsk, Yoosung. 

Y: Fine. I’ll try remember to not recommend guests a day before the party. 

707: **lolololol**  
707: **he said ‘try’**

Z: Seven...  
Z: Since we’re all here, are we going forward with the commemoration speech?

JK: I think we should. I understand that MC wasn’t as long a member as Rika, but she should be remembered for her work. 

Y: Me too. I don’t want to forget her even after all this time. 

Z: Jumin? Seven? 

JH: Of course. This time the profits will be going towards a charity she supported, so she must be mentioned. 

707: Yeah. 

_MC has entered the chatroom_  
MC: **Join us in paradise, where everyone is happy...**  
MC: _**The magenta of hopes and dreams...**_


End file.
